


Dress-Up

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used to love Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-Up

She used to love Halloween. The costumes, the candy, even just walking around her picture-perfect neighborhood with her parents… Everything about it made it her favorite holiday in the world, even better than Christmas because she didn’t have to wear frilly dresses (unless she wanted to, and she rarely did) and go visit family members that pinched her cheek and called her ‘little darling’. Halloween was just for her and her mom and dad and grandpa, with lots of candy that was even better than presents sometimes, and fun costumes that her mom and her made together every year.

There was one year she went as a cowgirl. And another when she was a fairy. And once, she even dressed up as a pink elephant, just for fun.

But that was all before. Because then Lilith used _her_ as a costume, the same way she used to use fairy wings or a cowboy hat. And now, she looks around at all of the kids running around playing pretend and snacking on candy, and all she can see is blood dripping from their eyes or necks twisted at angles that don’t make sense. She sees them with holes in their stomachs as their insides fall out. She sees black smoke and hellfire and evil smiles everywhere, and she wants to scream, but no sound ever comes out because she lost her voice after the man with the knife who was going to kill her didn’t do it, and then she realized that Lilith was gone. It was three years ago, and she hasn’t made a sound since.

She knows that she’s broken, she knows that Lilith left her as a cracked shell of who she used to be, with pictures in her head that she doesn’t want. She used to be happy and cheerful. She used to have a family. Now she has a foster home because her parents can’t look at her and her grandpa is dead and in some twisted way it’s her fault. Now she’s silent and scared and there’s a part of her, a very small part that she tries to ignore, that wishes Lilith would come back.


End file.
